


Ясность

by Shadow_Of_Moon



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha, Лабиринты Ехо - Макс Фрай | The Labyrinths of Echo - Max Frei, Отблески Этерны
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 09:31:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18029153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Of_Moon/pseuds/Shadow_Of_Moon
Summary: Эти бы спелись





	Ясность

Иногда они сидят спина к спине. Не сказать, чтоб это удобно, на марсовой площадке не так много места, и Вальдес упирается каблуком в стойку леера. Можно было бы сесть на краю, плечом к плечу и свесить ноги, благо качки нет и в помине, но это будет не то. Гость смеется, пьет, не чинясь, из горла, "Дурную кровь", а потом откидывает голову назад, Вальдесу на плечо, разглядывая звезды. В ноздри бьет запах потертой кожи от его странного плаща, и каких-то неведомых сладостей.  
\- От тебя совсем не пахнет солью, - бездумно удивляется Вальдес.  
\- А должно?  
\- Ну, ты же моряк, - он бы пожал плечами, но не хочет спугнуть момент.  
Гость слегка поворачивается, рыжая коса спадает с плеча, ее кончик щекочет Вальдесу ладонь.  
\- В море сладкая вода, - тихо отвечает гость.

Вода и правда сладкая, он не удерживается и зачерпывает ладонью из только что поднятого из-за борта ведра. Чужая команда косится, но ему все равно.  
\- Добро пожаловать на борт, - хозяин радушно кланяется и сверкает улыбкой. - Идем.  
Незнакомое дерево под ладонью, непривычные обводы бортов, странное светлое небо над головой. Зато ветер упруго толкает в спину, приветствует, как своего.  
Сегодня они сидят на носу, лицом к лицу, играют в странные карты, пьют что-то искрящееся синее, но все так же, не чинясь, из горла и ждут заката. Вальдесу безумно интересно взглянуть на здешние звезды.  
В какой-то момент пальцы хозяина задерживаются на его руке.  
\- Когда наступит твое время, я могу прийти за тобой. Хочешь?  
Вальдес встречает его взгляд, и на миг сердце сжимает, тяжело и тягуче, так что и не вздохнуть. Но раньше, чем хозяин отводит взгляд, в вышине яростно взвизгивает ветер, и хватка на сердце разбивается.  
\- Спасибо, но меня уже ждут, - улыбается Вальдес, а затем зачем-то добавляет. - А у нас говорят, что у Смерти синие глаза.  
\- У нас Смерть сама выбирает, чьими глазами смотреть, - Анчифа Мелифаро пожимает плечами, словно извиняясь, и протягивает бутылку. - Будешь?


End file.
